dwtd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 4th minigame ideas
Numpty's 4th minigame Numpty has camel ride on sahara desert. Camel walks fast. Tap to jump over lava. If you win and time runs out, Numpty loves his camel. If you lose, Numpty and his camel fall into lava river and you lose. (Camel Travel) Hapless' 4th minigame Hapless has snowboarding. The gameplay is simlar to Dummkopf's 3rd minigame. Tilt to avoid obstacles. If you win and time runs out, Hapless goes log cabin in mountains. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half, then his log cabin. (Snow Bearing) Pillock's 4th minigame Pillock has christmas sleigh ride with 4 reindeer. Tap and hold the screen to fly. If you win, time ran out and pillock goes to space and create spacesuit. If you fall, he has bumps and you lose, he will be sent to hospital ward. (Reindeer Journey) Dippy's 4th minigame There is another minigame where Dippy has swimming and avoid piranhas, tap and hold the screen to avoid piranhas. If win, dippy will go to shore and gyrate again. If lose, piranhas will eat dippy, resulting in failure. (Swimming Bites) Dummkopf's 4th minigame Dummkopf has triceratops ride in savanna. The player has to tap to jump over electric wires. If win, Dummkopf goes to cave. If lose, you lose Dummkopf gets electrocuted and falls off the triceratops. (Lightning Triceratops) Dimwit's 4th minigame Dimwit has hoverboarding. The player has to tap to jump to catch all holiday lights. If you win, dimwit travels hoverboard and everybody celebrates christmas. If lose, the earth will explode. (Christmas Hoverboard) Stupe's 4th minigame Stupe has parachuting on a stormy day. Drag Stupe to avoid the lightning. There will be a warning sign on the spot that the lightning will strike on before it strikes. If you win, it starts to rain and Stupe will land in the train station and take the train like Putz did in his 2nd minigame (his official one). If you lose, Stupe and the plane falls down and bleeds. (Lightning Parachuting) Lax's 4th minigame Lax has combine harvester ride on a road. You have to tap to jump over moldy wheat. If you win, lax eats bread and buns. If lose, lax pukes. (Wheat Harvest) Clod's 4th minigame Clod has chasing the panda. Tap fast to run away from Clod (similar to Skeliflop's minigame and Loopy's rat chase minigame). If you win, a grizzly bear comes and bites Clod's head off, panda goes to car. If you lose, Clod scratches the panda. (Psycho Chase) Doomed's 4th minigame Doomed has stealing the bat from drug dealer. Touch the bat and drag it to Doomed's hand. If you win, Doomed hits the drug dealer with the bat and the drug dealer falls into the river (they're in the forest). If time runs out, drug dealer hits Doomed with the bat and he's bleeding. (Bat Thief) Numskull's 4th minigame Numskull has moon walking. Tap slowly 7 times to her helmet. If you win, Numskull wears her helmet. If tap fast, her head explodes and you lose. (Moon Walking) Bungle's 4th minigame Bungle is frozen inside the stove. Tilt at orange line. If you win, Bungle goes out of stove and cheering. If lose, Bungle gets exploded in blood inside the stove. (Frozen Bungle) Mishap's 4th minigame Mishap has Onion Rings frying. The player has to drag onion rings to fryer until its brownish. If you win, Mishap will give onion rings to rattlesnake and pet the rattle snake on his head. If you lose, the snake will bite Mishap's eye. (Frying Onions) Dunce's 4th minigame Dunce has dancing. Tap fast up to bar or over halfway up to the bar until time runs out while Dunce is dancing. The gameplay is similar to Ruckus' minigame. If you win, Dunce is singing and dancing. If you lose, Dunce bleeds and falls on the floor. (Dunce Dance) Calamity's 4th minigame Calamity has dune buggy ride in a desert. Tap to jump over rocks and glue. The gameplay is similar to Botch Rocky Run. If you win, Calamity's Buggy goes to city. If you lose, Her dune buggy becomes sticky. (Glue Buggy) Ninny's 4th minigame Ninny has playing an electric guitar. Swipe down to play and rock. Appearance is showing Ninny playing an electric guitar. If you win, fireworks. If you lose without swiping down, the earth will explode. (Earth Guitar) Botch's 4th minigame Botch has woodcutting. Swipe right once at blue line. If win, tree cuts. If lose, hunters killed botch as holes. (Hunters Tree) Doofus' 4th minigame Doofus has playing drums. Tap fast until time runs out. Appearance is showing Doofus playing drums and wasps trying to come. If you win and time runs out, Doofus will play drums again. If you lose, wasps sting Doofus. (Beeboxing) Stumble's 4th minigame Stumble has a new game where he has to play DJ set. Appearance is Stumble playing DJ set. Swipe right for CD rotating left and left for CD rotating right or left for CD rotating right and right for CD rotating left. If you win and time runs out, Stumble dances and play DJ. If you lose, Earth will be exploded. (Happy DJ) Bonehead's 4th minigame There is a cutscene where the drug dealer's car comes to the road and tries crashing into Bonehead's car. The player has to change Bonehead's speedometer to the maximum it can go to. If you do that, you win and Bonehead speeds away from drug dealer and drug dealer gets arrested (a prison cage falls on his car). If you lose, drug dealer and Bonehead crash their cars into each other. (Car Crash) Putz's 4th minigame There is a cutscene where Putz goes lifting up with balloons and drug dealer tries to shoot. Shoot all balloons to putz falling safely. If win, Putz goes to train station and goes to train. If lose, electrocuted as skeleton. (Balloon Shooter) Phoney's 4th minigame There is another minigame where Phoney has to tap correct message to go inside the train. If you click the correct message, Phoney will cheer inside the train. If Wrong message, lose and Phoney falls off track and train comes and kills Phoney. (Phoney Messages) Gallery Category:News